RIP
by RealityDreamsii
Summary: Alfred F. Jones: 'Normal' Senior of his high school who had a pretty 'perfect' life. Well, that was until Arthur Kirkland was coming into his little life.
1. Information On School

**Information**: School

Scottland Highschool was established in 1959, making it a semi old and new school. There are 8 buildings; Building 1 has most 'extra' classes like art, cooking, etc as well as the office and library. Northeast of Building 1 is Building 2 which has most the Math classes and languages. Southeast of that is Building 3 which has the Science department. South of that is the Auditorium that has the music glasses. Northwest of Building 1 is the cafeteria which is connected to Building 4 and can go into the gym and ROTC classes. Southwest of that is the Freshman Academy which most freshman classes are found and some other classes like sociology.

School begins at 8 and ends at 3. Alfred usually gets there at 6 in the morning, has football practice, goes home for a shower since he doesn't like the school showers much, and gets back by 7:30-40. He leaves school around 5.

Arthur gets at school around 7:40 usually and leaves at 3:30 since he stays after school for club activities and reading at the library.

Homerooms are usually monthly meetings, either being morning or afternoon and only last around 10 minutes each. For seniors, Homeroom arrangements are a bit different due to the face that they usually don't get Homeroom like everyone else does. The grouping is ABCD, EFG, HIJK, LMN, OPQ, RST, and UVWXYZ.

Each class is around an hour and 40 minutes.

Lunch is divided into 3: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd.

1st lunch – freshman and 1st building.

2nd lunch – 2nd and 4th building.

3rd lunch – 3rd, auditorium and gym building.

Alfred's Schedule

Homeroom- 2016 Mr. Pressmer

1st Period- 2237 English IV Mrs. Harpt

2nd Period- 4010 AP Calculus Mr. Wagner

3rd Period- 3413 - AP Chemistry Mr. Languer

Lunch 3rd

4th Period- Football Workouts

Arthurs Schedule

Homeroom- 2016 Mr. Pressmer

1st Period – 2237 English IV Mrs. Harpt

2nd Period- 4103 Calculus Mrs. Wagner

3rd Period – 3121 Chemistry – Mr. Kemp

Lunch 3rd

4th Period- 1203 Cooking Mrs. Clark

**More information will be added as needed**


	2. Just A Little Boy

**Prologue**: Just A Little Boy

Hi there. My name's Alfred F. Jones. The F stands for fucking; Heroic right? Anyways, I'm a pretty normal dude in my opinion; Senior of my high school, fucking genius at that, quarter back, prom and homecoming king and other shit. My parents trust as much as they can before punishing me. Not too bad, ya know? I had my cat Hero with me all the time if I was lonely.

I lived with my parents who spoiled me, my older brother who was like my twin, 'cept he's real quiet. Never got how he could be so reluctant to be social when he was with me, but I love him.

It wasn't a bad life; I had money when I needed, fans always around me, supporting family, good friends for sure, but I knew I wanted more. It was all too perfect.

I'd grown up in a pretty little place; somewhere you'd stop off at on the highway. It was beautiful really, well known for its high schools and famous golf courses and lots of quiet for ya. But ya know, we had out bad parts. Racism was often and we weren't always good with the different ones like gay people and stuff.

Who am I to talk though ya know? I'd done it all: perfect student/son, quarter back, nerd of the school, gone 'bad boy', alcohol, drugs, sex; you name it, I'd done it and hell, I didn't regret one single thing of it.

But I guess you could'a blamed anything from being so young to my parents loose protective side. I blame myself if there's anything to blame at all. Up and down that year had went for me.

I think what I'll remember the most was him.

He'd come out of nowhere. No one knew him, yet everyone got to hating him. How? That's not a mystery to ever worry of. It's what happened afterwards.

He'd caught my eye from afar, beginning of senior year basically. Ya know those outta the blue moments you get; Yeah, I 'spose it was something like that, just a bit different. I could remember it like it was yesterday; it was a normal hot day and I'd just driven into the parking lot. Taking my keys out of the ignition, I stepped out of my 2008 white Toyota Carmy, dressed in a regular pair of blue jeans that hung to my hips, but wasn't tight enough to be named as skinny jeans. Like that would even like right on me right? Anyways, I had on my green and blue plaid flannel shirt, my favorite brow bomber jacket and my black backpack slung over my shoulder. It was early, around 7:30 or so since I had foot ball earlier and just came back after a shower.

Students were just getting' there, you could spot out the 'usuals' like the freshies who thought they cool the scared and nervous kinds, popular, yet hated girls, whores and hoes and then the rest were just a fucking blur.

Well, I mean I guess I'll just start from there: Meeting the new kid Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>AN:

New Story [:

hehe um, should I continue this?

btw, this is probably one of the only chapters out of Third Person POV

R&R please?


	3. Arthur Kirkland

**Chapter 1**: Arthur Kirkland

_Well, I mean I guess I'll just start from there: Meeting the new kid Arthur Kirkland._

Down the steps that led from the student parking lot was a tall blonde, blue eyes rimmed by a pair of glasses. Naturally how on a late August day in this small little town, the chatter and crowd of noise drowned out by his music. Beats earphones were in his ears as '5 o'clock in the Morning' blasted into them, though the sun mocked him with face of being near towards 8 in the morning.

Eyes scanning the abundance of students, lost, new, old, familiar; all together nothing too different for him. Only did he finally notice some who were too familiar to overlook and trotted his way over.

As he approached, their attention turned towards him. A group, trio actually, consisting of a smiling brown haired Spaniard, a cheeky grinned Albino German with piercing red eyes and white hair, and a blonde Frenchman in a pose of a model with one eye closed smirking in the general direction of himself. He couldn't help, but to return the smile with his own. He'd known the trio since 4th grade and ever since been friends. Only his hope of their friendships never to end was in the back of his mind.

"Morning guys." He greeted which was returned with mischievous gleams in all three of their eyes, something he didn't distinguish as anything, but suspicious.

"Sooo wonder boy," an old nickname he'd gotten from his 'Hero' obsession, though he's blown over how the Albino called him that", you hear about the news?" He cocked a brow at the words, curiosity held in his eyes.

"Watcha mean?" he asked. Was only then did the Frenchman give an overly dramatic sigh, one he only rolled his eyes at. The Frenchman put an elbow on the other's shoulder, leaning on him which he didn't mind at all really.

"Dear Alfred, did you not hear news of the new boy?" He said with a lick of his tongue, chuckling after, making Alfred only more confused. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Watcha mean Francy Pants?" Alfred teased, smiling at him. A scoff escaped Francis' lips, but it was the Spaniard's turn to step closer to him, a wide smile on his lips.

"Ah! Yes Amigo, a new boy who everyone has seen or told about! I do not understand the large commotion about him, but he is new!" He chimed, making Alfred roll his eyes once more smiling.

"Come on y'all, don't start this stuff! He's new, give him a break." Alfred said easily, not even batting an eye at how the trio seemed to share a look.

The Albino gave a smirk. "The awesome me heard he already tried to fight someone!" He announced. Alfred stared at him before the other gave in with a sheepish smile.

"I heard that from Luis…" He admitted. Alfred gave a soft scoff, wondering why the rumors of a new kid were already going around. Only his thoughts were interrupted by the intruding sound of the bell in mixture of distaste from some students. Alfred just chuckled and waved at the three. "See y'all at Lunch hopefully!" He called before heading towards his homeroom.

* * *

><p>He was walking around Building 2, a crowd of students lost or already knowing where to go were jumbled together. He gave a frustrated sigh, pushing through the crowd as if he were a New Yorker at the Macy's parade. He finally got inside the building and set on his little 'quest' to find room 2016, supposedly his homeroom for the year.<p>

"2010… 2012… 2014- Oh!" Alfred beamed a smile at the plaque on the door before grabbing at the knob, turning it, and walking in. He was ready for what was to come as he entered. A gasp from a group of girls, grunting from some guys, familiar waves from the back of the room which Alfred returned before closing the door and being bombarded with a crowd of girls. Mixed shouts and screams were heard, making Alfred give a sheepish smile towards them.

"Oh my god! It's Alfred!"

"He's soooo hot!"

"Can I touch you?"

"I went to the game last night!"

Alfred nodded to all of them, telling them 'thank you's' and 'great!' as he attempted to pass through the crowd.

"That's just awesome y'all, but I'll talk to ya later? Yeah, okay!" He just said quickly before escaping to the back in moment. Only sitting in the back towards the left was a petit Japanese boy having a smile in his direction. Alfred hurried to sit next to him before someone asked him to sit next to them. He gave a smile to the boy as well before slumping in his seat a bit.

"Busy day already Alfred-san?" The Japanese boy mused. He only shook his head, giving a sigh.

"Just worn out a bit Kiku; Too early for this shit!" He grumbled, sitting up to prop his elbows on the desk. "I mean, I had football practice and later I'll probably be yelled at for not dressin' 'appropriately', but we just had a game yesterday too, so I'm sore. Oh, and I heard from Gil 'bout some new kid-"Alfred stopped talking, as well as everyone else, when the door opened slowly.

All eyes and attention drifted to the creaking door to show a figure standing there. Blue eyes widened to stare into dark emerald ones, shaggy dirty blonde bangs adorning his face that held a confused expression. Rather large eyebrows seemed to be furrowed together to show he was also irritated. On the corner of the right one was a black piercing, curving over it.

He wore a black button up, only unbuttoned on the top three to revel a vertical line, looking like a rather old scar over milky skin. White jeans that seemed almost skin tight and black what looked like Converses finished the outfit. Only one thought pass through Alfred's mind: Emo.

Though he tried to go away from using social 'labels', 'emos' were what he usually tended to shy away from entirely, and suicidal folk. The fact that'd he'd been there at one point of his life makes him almost see himself entirely different. It wasn't the most 'thrilling' stage to go through in his years. Ironically, a slight pain ran through his left arm, almost mocking his apathetic feeling towards the scars.

Alfred was snapped from his nostalgia moment to notice he'd finally closed the door.

"Excuse me? Is this Mr. Pressmer's room?" His voice seemed agitated. No one seemed to be willing to answer, the silence hanging in the room.

"Yeah it is!" Alfred finally chirped, getting another moment to look at the other's eyes. Eyebrows seemed to relax and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Ah. Thank you." The emerald guy began to walk towards the back, but turned to sit left, two rows in front of Alfred. He narrowed his eyes towards the group of boys in the front who began to laugh. One turned, snickering at the boy.

"Aye, emo kid," He called, making the dirty blonde stare at him with a bored expression, as if he was used to it. ", you that 'new' kid everyone's so fuckin' hyped over?"

All seemed to stop in time as the boy gave a bored sigh, propping his elbow on the desk and setting his chin on it. "If you mean the one that 'fought' another this morning, then I presume that would be me, yes." He said in a thick British accent, words rolling off his tongue with pure sarcasm, though no one seemed phased by it.

The boys all gave a sneer, making Alfred think they were up to something. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to Kiku who just look just as un-phased, but he knew they both understood that something was up.

Only were their thoughts corrected once the same boy stood up and trotted towards the emerald eyed guy, smirking down at him.

"Ya think ya can take me emo boy?" He dared. The boy just gave a sigh once more and looked back at him with an unamused look.

"Belt up would you? Wouldn't want to call to your mother and already inform her of her idiotic son riling things on the first day of school now would we?" The other boy just scoffed and clenched his fist, sharing a glare with the Brit.

"Ya saying you can kick me ass British bitch?" Only did the atmosphere seemed to be suffocating as the door reopened to show a bald headed man, confusion on his face. Clearing his throat, the angered boy returned to his seat, fuming in his place. A triumphed smirk was casted on the other's lips as Alfred watched in wonder.

* * *

><p>That first homeroom just watching him from afar wasn't all that exciting, but something about him I knew I just needed to figure out. Like in the Da Vinchi Code, that one thing they could never figure out about the descendent of Mary or whatever. That was a book I read a long time ago anyways.<p>

Well, of course there was still the _second_ time I saw him in that same day. It was first period, not much of an 'interesting' way to start things off. English IV I remember with Mrs. Harpt. Wasn't she a fuckin' riot?

Well I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't one too.

* * *

><p>Single conversations were drowned together in chatter as students escaped their homerooms to go towards first period. Less than excited was Alfred to hurry along towards the English class which was a floor above him.<p>

The class had begun minutes after he arrived, hidden in the back of the room once more. Nonetheless was to say the teacher herself was strict. She had a petit size, though the aura given off of her made her more or less the one you could not defy. Sharp hazel eyes and dark brown hair as well as pursed lips that made her expression intense, but Alfred still saw through that. He gave a bored sigh already as Mrs. Harpt began introductions of herself as well as what was expected for the class. Little did he notice the quiet noises that called for his attention next to him; until he felt a jab on his cheek. He turned to glare at the culprit only to find gleaming purple eyes staring into his own only to give off a smirk.

"Mattie! I didn't know you were in this class!" He cheered softly, checking to see if the teacher had heard him; apparently not. The soft curled blonde returned the smirk with one of his own and rolled his eyes at the other. "You never notice me Al."

The other jutted his bottom lip into a pout, one that got him a soft punch on his shoulder. They both chuckled until hearing the door open. All heads turned to see a familiar Brit standing there with a glare that seemed to magnify ten-fold once it landed on Alfred. He flinched physically at the look, confused at why it was giving to him before his expression softened into pursed lips.

Mrs. Harpt wasn't one to scramble over the new student and just pointed him to an empty desk in the middle of the class. He returned it with a nod, taking him place. She stood in the front of the room, hands behind her back as her head was held high, sneering down at the class. Most of the students shared looks amongst one another, but didn't make a sound. She paced in front, left to right before stopping once more in the middle and scanning the crowd.

"Now students," She began, voice in a monotone approach ", who here uses slang terms in their everyday life?" Almost all hands were raised, some easily, some hesitantly. Majority of them were raised, except for one. She once again scanned the room and landed her hazel eyes on the emerald eyed. "What is your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland Madame." He replied in matching monotone. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "And you believe you do not use slang every day?"

"In terms of 'slang', you do mean the American rubbish spoken every day; well then no I do not presume to fall under that of the use of slang every day. Though," he gave a paused, staring at her before continuing ", I do use late slang due to my family's words in my life. Queen's English though, not slang overall." He declared before a deafening silence entered the room.

Mrs. Harpt and the students only starred at him before shaking her head in mid shock and turning towards the other students. Matthew and Alfred shared a look to themselves before facing the teacher. She gave a small smile at them, one full of promising struggle almost. "Well welcome to English IV. I'm Mrs. Harpt."

* * *

><p>AN:

-makes a chocked noise-

2172 words. Dude. That's the longest chapter I've ever typed ; A ;  
>The dedication I'm putting into this is making me want to cry<p>

but I won't . u .

anyways, haha, this was a fuckin' riot to finish

I was like, do I even want to make it that long? Should I make it about the whole day or just cut it at meeting Arthur?

Well I did in the middle kind of, so there's up to first period :D

Whattdya think? Any mistakes I have in there? [:

please R&R ; u ;


	4. Pretty Little Town

**Chapter 2**: Pretty Little Town

Nearing the end of first period and they were already done with reviewing the syllabus. It only stated the usual of grade percentages, deadlines for certain upcoming papers, some regarding contact information. Another paper was passed down the rows as she continued on with her lecture of what was expected.

"There will be no chance of tardy work, nor will there ever be. You will need a copy of the book _Night_ by Elie Wiesel. The book only costs twelve dollars, not much to pull from your pay checks or parents. We begin next Wednesday." She continued on. Stopping at her desk, Mrs Harpt plucked up a document and turned to face the class. It was a contact form they'd just received.

"I'm giving you all the rest of the class to fill out what you can. Do not waste these 20 minutes of class." She warned, sending a glare to everyone in the room before seating herself at her desk once more. Silence stilled for moment till chatter broke among the students. Alfred beamed a grin at his brother who returned it. They began at their contact sheets, though sent each other looks every once in a while.

It was Alfred who broke the working atmosphere, giving a sigh and wrapping his arm around the other's neck and pulling him close in a half head lock. Matthew grinned, doing the same so they were both looking stupid and in head locks. They gave chuckles before letting each other go.

"You still livin' with Aunt Mary?" Alfred asked, pushing his glasses back higher. Matthew nodded, finishing up the last of the contact sheet. The other did the same and just stacked the two on top of each other and onto the corner of the desk.

"Yup, but she might move back to Alberta cause of her job, so I might have to move it." The other almost sang the last of his statement. The twins shared a look before grinning wide at each other.

"Awesome!" They called unison, gaining a heated glare from Mrs. Harpt. Alfred just ignored it as Matthew sent her a sheepish smile. It was a lovely family reunion, but it was interrupted as blue eyes met green ones for a second. It was strange, something about the boy was making Alfred just hypnoti-

"Hey! Don't flip my brother the bird!" Alfred's reality came crashing back down as he turned to see Matthew glaring heated at Arthur who returned it. Luckily, no one was paying the three attentions as Alfred held his brother by his shoulders, making sure he didn't attack Arthur.

The Brit snickered at the two and let his hand fall down. "It seemed to not even pass his attention, the hard headed monkey." The two heard the Brit say before returning to his work. Alfred only stared in confusion before lowering his head.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked out in concern, looking over his brother. A stifled chuckle was all he heard before the older of the two burst into laughter. The class turned, including Arthur, starring in disbelief as well as confusion. Mrs. Harpt was not amused by the teenager, narrowing her gaze on him before barking at the class to return to work.

Alfred nodded, sending a sorry smile towards her. She only blew it off, lowering her gaze once more. Matthew still looked at his brother for an answer, unfortunately the bell rung in a nick of time. The blonde just gave a wink to the other, saying he'd explain later as he grabbed his bag and took off.

* * *

><p><p>

The next two classes seemed to be a blur, all introductions done and passed as well as any pre-assigned objectives. Alfred, though he enjoyed Math and Science to say the least, was still lost in thought. One thing that was bugging him was that kid Arthur. He had given him the Bird for no particular reason and for someone as nice as Alfred, it stuck on him.

The bell rang and burst his thoughts for now. Lunch time; a time to socialize, eat, and do whatever you could for about 30 minutes. The school was fortunate to have decent to good food for the students, so usually none skipped out on it. From past experience had he mastered the pattern of lunch: First Lunch was the lucky lunch, getting the food hot and fresh, Second lunch had the mild rush to get there and Third lunch had the ultimate rush of getting whatever was still hot, eating, and socializing. Luck enough for Alfred he had Third lunch, but his class was the building attached to the cafeteria.

It was an easy walk downstairs to the cafeteria did he say so himself. It wasn't crowded just yet so he slipped into line with one of his football buddies, grinning at them and giving the usual head lock. He was called out by the cafeteria workers that knew him too well to actually get him in trouble. Giving a sheepish smile, he let the bigger one go and laughed easily.

"Braginski bro, didn't see ya this morning!" He said happily, moving along with the line. Ivan Braginski, a tall Russian fellow as well as one of Alfred's football mates. It was strange at first, in freshman year no one wanted to even talk to the Russian, but Alfred was the first to approach him and befriend him. Sooner or later, he got the boy on the football team as a defensive player and has stayed it ever since.

His amethyst eyes glanced down at the American and gave that same smile he always had on his face. "I was busy with something, but nothing to worry about Alfred." He said casually, though years and troubles with the Russian, Alfred could tell the underlying meaning for it. He was probably helping his father with some 'business' once again, something he swore to never intervene with.

He gave an innocent shrug and grinned at the other. "I understand dude. No biggie." They continued down the line, discussing the morning activities they were faced with. Ivan apparently had to guard some kid name Yang Wao, but neither of the two knew who the hell that was.

"Aye, dude, I'll catcha later m'kay?" Alfred called out as the Russian left the line with his food. The other nodded towards him and they shared a grin. He gave the money for lunch and walked off, not meeting eye with any of the students in line. They would have to wait for a while.

* * *

><p><p>

You ever get those moments. You just know, something isn't right. No matter what you think, you just want to get rid of that feeling in any means possible?

I'd be lying if I ain't saying I had those feelings more than once that day. Something about that guy Arthur Kirkland made me just wanted to get away from him, somehow just make him disappear, yet he was weird. I mean, who gives the bird to someone on the first day of school just because they were lookin' at them? I sure as hell wasn't that kinda person. I'd maybe stare at them back or give a confused look-

Well. Just know, it was weird okay? I'm a nice guy all around kinda, never wanted to mess with anyone in my life unless you were my cousin Mattie. I always tried to make friends with everyone, even that Ivan guy. Yeah, Ivan Braginski; his dad is in a Russian gang and rules kinda over it, the big shot I guess. He sent the kid to America to help with some of his duties. Recently, they've been just some dirty business, arms trade, and maybe being a body guard for some folk.

No one really trusted him, but hell no one was first liked in our little town. Conceited a bit, we were all small minded; even me. I learned right from wrong when I learned how to fuckin' talk which was like when I was a baby. I mean, it wasn't that hard for me since I basically trusted everyone up front.

You're nice to me; I'll be nice to you back.

But, you think about it everyone is like that. I mean, we judge anyone at first glance and we expect what isn't going to happen; it's weird. I guess its life.

* * *

><p><p>

"Yo, Alfie!" The called raised his wheat head, glancing at the crowd before spotting Matthew snaking through it. He gave a grin and a wave over; happy to see someone he was actually close to. Alfred sat at an isolated table, letting the other plop down beside him. The Canadian cocked a brow at the other, a grin on his lips. "Already eating I see."

Alfred rolled his eyes towards the other, playfully nudging him. "Yeah yeah, pick on the football player ice meat." The other grinned in a competitive way, propping his elbows on the table. "Says you, water boy." They shared an eyes meet before all attention was dragged outside.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" A gasp erupted from a near window watcher and least to say the Hero wasn't going to stand for this. Jolting from his stop, the blonde ran through the cafeteria, bursting through the door to see a scene he'd never seen before.

A bloody faced Gilbert was kneeling on the ground; a piercing red glare was pointed towards no one other than Arthur. "Fuck you piece of shit!" He lashed out at the other, getting on his feet and punching the Brit in his face. He only responded by a ricochet of movement, his hand curling back into a fist and straight into Gilbert's gut.

"Gil!" Alfred heard a voice call from behind as brown hair raced past him and in between. Blue eyes widened as everything seemed to slow down, a green dress halting in between the boys only to fall on the ground with a bat of an eye. "Liz!" Alfred called, running towards the scene.

He knelt next to her, seeing she'd fainted from the hit apparently. Gilbert gasped from behind the American. "Bastard!" He spilled from his mouth, tackling the other to the ground. The two were at it, grabbing at each other's neck and trying to kill one another. Arthur got a good knee into the other's stomach while Gil punched at his face.

"STOP!" Alfred shouted, picking Gil from atop the other and holding him back easily, his grip tightening enough till the Albino howled in pain. He loosened the hold and glared at the other who was bleeding from a busted lip and nose. A whistle blown a little too late signaled teachers running over, checking the damage of the fight; a tall figure came from the shadows, looking around at the others.

"Who started this?" He asked, glaring intensely at Gilbert. He'd been known for starting messes, but never an actually fight that didn't have valid reason. The Albino shook from his friend's hold and glared down towards the ground, not meeting eyes with the adult. "Me." A gruff noise escaped the other's lips, as if already expecting the answer. "My office. Now." The declaration was clear and the two steered off after the other as they walked away. Alfred stood dumbfounded, unknowing what to do.

"Liz." He reminded himself, bending down to the unconscious girl. He frowned, picking her up in a bridal style and walking towards Mattie. He had a worried look on his face mixed with a baffled surprise. "Tell my next period I was helping someone. You have my schedule right?" The other nodded and Alfred did so as well, turning on his heel and leaving them for now.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips, knocking on the door not so easily and waiting. Steps behind could be heard as well as a click before it opened to reveal a rather busty woman. A cute somewhat gray bob on her head as she gave a surprised gasp at the scene, letting the two in quickly; laying the woman on the table, she pulled a chart out and handed it to Alfred. "Please fill this out Alfred." She gave a concerned smile and just smiled back, nodding to her and taking it in his seat.

Yes, the nurse Ms. Braginski or the big boobed woman. Every boy in school knew of her, the white jacket woman. She is very cautious and rather clumsy, though her guardian is Ivan by default of blood; she's never messed with much. Alfred gave a defeated noise and began to fill out the chart, wondering why the others had fought.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N:

Wow that took WAY too long to write. Anyways, yup next chapter there's going to be more plot build up and some past revealed. [:

Please Review! It helps influence me to continue this.


	5. But That All Changed

**Chapter 3: But That All Changed**

The nurse's office seemed to dawn him, almost ever spec interior of the room was white, excluding him and the others in the room. Alfred was busy filling out the forms before he gave a sigh and set the papers on the counter and stood up, catching Ms. Braginski's attention. She gave him a timid smile and just nodded towards him as he returned the gesture and left the office.

His mind was in circles, trying to think of any possible reason the two were fighting at all. It had been less than a day and the new kid was fighting someone. It made his skin crawl at the idea since he's natural hero complex called for that sight of injustice to the school as well as to Liz who now lay in the nurse's office.

The sound of the intercom coming to life made the blonde stop in his tracks. "Alfred F. Jones, please report to the principal's office. Alfred F. Jones, please report to the principal's office." The monotone attendant called over the system making his eyes widen in disbelief. He'd done nothing! Groaning to himself, he hurried along to where he was called to right as the bell for forth period began.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, for a smart student who was a golden boy in the athletics' field and far from stupid, it was odd standing in the middle of the principal's office between a beaten up Brit and a more than annoyed Gilbert to his right who was glaring warily at Arthur who only looked passive in the other direction. Alfred gave a nervous smile towards the petit bald headed man, his red in a furious glare at all of the students. "Watcha need Mr. Persblu?"<p>

The odd named man just gave frustrated sigh and clasped his hands together. "I've heard from these boys that they were fighting, but my question is why it is when I ran over there, I see you holding them up like their little dolls?" He questioned making Alfred give a nervous laugh, looking anywhere but those seething eyes.

"W-Well sir, I was eating lunch with Mattie my brother! And I heard s-some commotion and like the Hero I am," He gained snickers from all in the room," I just had to stop whatever was happening! And that just happened to be-"He was cut off with a cold look and he felt like shrinking away from the room entirely.

That frustrated sigh resurfaced as he looked at the three students in front of him. "All of you detention for the next week-"Out bursts all came from the three. "No! What? That's bull- I mean that's real crap I didn't do anything!" Alfred defended, giving a shocked and growing confused.

"Yeah! Al ain't do shit! And I sure hell ain't staying in detention with Mr. Stick up his ass over here." He received a harsh glare from Alfred as well as the principal who someone ignored his vile language and huffed. Arthur on the other hand was giving a seething look to all of this, probably wishing to be somewhere else than here.

"There's no exception; detention for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

><p>"No exception do I make myself clear?" The mockery echoed the halls as the soft taps of their shoes as well bounced around. The white haired boy gave a groan and his gaze flickered towards his friend. "Helloooooo earth to Al?" He cooed, frowning a bit at the lack of response. He only rolled his eyes and let his arms fall from behind his head, grabbing his friend's shoulder and pulling him to face the other.<p>

Alfred gave a squeak in surprise, not used to the actions as he stared confused into determined eyes. "Okay look, I'm really sorry I got you involved between something and that little bastard over there."

His gave flickered towards the back falling Brit who only gave a curious eye. He ignored it and looked back at Al. "And I'm very thankful you helped Liz, so I'll repay you for all the detention and any more shit that happens today okay?" He gave a hopeful smile that Alfred could only nod to idly, glancing away.

Sure, he was forgiven, but that didn't mean he held it a bit against him. Just a tad little bit. "Yeah yeah, I dunno what I'm going to tell my mom." The blonde saw how the albino gave a visible flinch and then looked away. "Aw I'm sorry, I forgot about your mom and how she's like gonna be soo mad…" He gave a soft glare and Gilbert just shut up.

All was forgotten of their trailing man who only watched with a curious eye of their conversation. Alfred gave a frustrated sigh and his gaze fell to the floor. "I mean it would probably be the first time I've gotten blamed for shit I ain't do! I mean he saw what I was doing, just fuckin' helpin!" He ranted, his eyebrows furrowing in dismay as Gilbert mumbled something along the lines of 'your ghetto is showing'. It was troubling to him and Gilbert understood completely.

"What're you gonna do about football?"

The question caught him off guard and his eyes widened. "Holy fuck they probably would kick me off!" He practically screamed, stopping in his tracks and shaking in the reality of it. He faced Gilbert with wide panicked eyes. "T-They wouldn't do that right? I'm the star! Golden Boy! The quarter back! I mean, take me off and you- you just have a team!" He blabbered on, getting a rather shocked look from the other.

"Al! AL! Calm the fuck down man! Mein Gott! If you were gonna react like that I woulda never fuckin' asked." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "Now, just go talk to the coach. He'll probably understand that the principal was thinkin' about it wrong!" He proclaimed, but that didn't calm him a bit.

They stopped at the end of the hall and he began to trudge down the stairs. "Well I gotta get to field; you need to call me later cause I wanna hear why the fuck you even touched that guy." He gave a pointed glare before hurrying out the door to the third building.

* * *

><p>"Now ladies." The coach's voice seemed to echo in the field house. "We're going to be working your asses off like there's no tomorrow. Next game is tomorrow and I'm expecting to see some winning scores-" The door was opened, giving off a defined creak. All eyes traveled to meet a sheepish blonde, apparently that had been running but was not out of shape by any means. The coach glanced over and gave a grunt. "Jones, talk to me later." Already understanding the statement, he sat next to Ivan how gave a confused look. He mouthed a 'I'll-tell-later" and the Russian just nodded to it.<p>

They were set up in their scrimmage groups, numbers and orders called out. Out by the side lines, spectators watched as the varsity and junior varsity began to play their plans. In particular was a blonde standing next to a burly man who had a death glare on every movement on the team. He flinched in his spot as the glare was set upon him. He knew what was to come and he wasn't prepared for it one bit. "Why is it," He began letting his gaze fall back to the field which Alfred mimicked perfectly. ", that I get a call hearing my quarter back is in detention for a week?"

"It wasn't my fault!" He immediately blurted with his flurry of words. "Gil was fighting this new kid and you know how I'm like a fuckin' hero and I didn't want nothing to happen so I ran over them and tried to pull 'em apart, but then Lizzy tried to run in there and stop Gil and ended up getting hurt and then when we were at the principal's office, he totally included me in their fuckin' punishment which was bullshit cause all I tried to do was help; I mean I even brought Lizzy to the nurse's office and then had to be called back to hear I got detention? Coach you gotta believe that it wasn't my faul-"Blue eyes met those glaring eyes and he shut up quick.

"Alfred," His tone was stern, cold and nothing he wasn't used to, but this time it wasn't about just football practice; it was about the detention. ", I believe you son, but detention cuts from your practice which isn't good for the quarter back. We still don't have a backup one yet and I'm thinking it has to be Simpson-"

"Coach!" Alfred blurted, giving wide eyes to the older man. "H-He can't run any faster than Ivan can! And hell his body may be big, but not enough to dodge those big ass guys!" He complained with the mixture of whining. He'd never been actually put out for more than one game and it wasn't in his favor to have it on the first game in school. "You gotta convince the principal I can do detention next week and just let me play tomorrow!"

The man shook his head and closed his eyes. "Play fair Al. Do as that man says and then you have the whole season." He peered down at the younger student who looked lost. "Just let the first game slip."

* * *

><p>Rain fell from the sky softly pelting on the back of a rather short man who seemed too content to care. The day had unrolled with unneeded events and led to an awkward meeting of the principal due to a fight with a rather riled albino. He raised his head and smiled up at the rain. It gave him a nostalgic feel of England once more and just continued to walk down the unfamiliar road.<p>

Footsteps seemed to follow him and he shadowed himself against a bright wall. Next to that, a man began to trudge down the sidewalk, giving out curses and words that conspired to some anger. A brow arched in interest of the other as he trailed behind silently. He recognized the familiar American tone of the man, but just shadowed him till a ringing of a phone began. It wasn't him as he watched the other pull out his phone and gave a loud 'FUCK'.

"I'm gettin' home okay?" A loud noise rippled from the phone and the boy groaned. "No I'm not talking back mom! I'm going home now and it's pouring hell out here." That was an overstatement as it was a light pouring. His eyebrows furrowed a bit at the words being misused. "Mom I'm getting there okay? Just.. calm down. I'll get there soon, just stay cool." His tone seemed to change instantly, now worried lingering in his words. "He hasn't touched you right?" He gave a sigh at the answer and ended the call before going on a full run.

The blonde just watched just a distance, wary of what he'd just witnessed.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" He called into the dark home. Closing the door behind him, he trudged off his jacket and hung it by the hook, toeing off his shoes and walking deeper into his house. His steps echoed, looking around. No trace of his mom or dad anywhere worried him. Up the stairs he began, slowly listening to is creak in protest of his movements. Reaching the top, he gaze fell upon the master bedroom. Carefully, he walked towards it, peeking here and there to make sure he was waking anyone. Taking the knob, he twisted it open to reveal a sleeping couple. Alfred stood in the doorway, starring at them.<p>

His mother's face was swollen, an after result of her tears apparently. He'd grown too accustomed to seeing that on her, it made him shudder. Darkened circles adorned her face, the hollows of her cheeks showed the growing age. His heart clenched as his gaze wandered towards his father, a burly built man who towered over him. His gaze hardened and he glared towards him. "Fucking asshole."

* * *

><p>AN:

… late update Q n Q

But I hope you enjoyed c:

Reviews are loved3


End file.
